


Words with friends, old school.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Scrabble used to be a gentleman's game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All jj1564's fault. ALL! Completely cracktastic and un beta'd.

Rufus leans over the board, blocking it from Bobby’s view, and places his tiles down carefully so as not to knock it off the table. “Suck it, Singer.”

Bobby snorts and takes a pull on his beer. “Ask nicer.”

Rufus’ tries to keep his face impassive as he waits impatiently for Bobby to read the word he’s just played.

Bobby sloshes another four fingers of whisky into his glass before knocking it all back and chasing it with the now almost empty beer. He’s about to start studying his own tiles when he sees exactly what Rufus has put down. “Oh hell no, you wizened old cheat, that ain’t even a damned word.”

Rufus huffs out a laugh and drags the ‘Compendium of Weird and Wonderful Beasts’ from under his chair. “You said we could use this as a diction’ry, right? Seen as the majority of anythin’ we ever hunted ain’t gonna be in a _real_ diction’ry.”

Bobby shakes his head and drains the last of his beer before hefting himself out of his chair and heading towards the kitchen. “If that’s in there I’ll suck your dick every mornin’ for the next week, without a word o’ complaint passin’ my lips.”

Rufus waggles his eyebrows at Bobby’s back and starts flipping pages. “Singer, complaints ain’t what’s gonna be passin’ your lips.”

As Bobby returns from the kitchen with two freshly popped beer bottles resting between his fingers, Rufus holds up the book and starts reading in an imitation of a clipped British accent. “ **Cockwomble** ; _Noun._ **American**. _Vulgar slang describing an obnoxious person or a male-directed insult. Also describes the tendency to rummage in your underwear massaging one's genitals as if looking for litter to pick up (hence womble) **and/or** Creature known for it’s unique mating call which sounds a lot like a human male ejaculating._ Noun: **Cockwomble** _._ Plural noun: **Cockwombles**.”

The look on Bobby’s face could curdle milk. “Fuck off.”

Rufus slowly closes the book and rests it on his knee before crooking a finger in Bobby’s direction. “Knees, now.”

“I said mornin’.”

“Looks like I’m bunkin’ in with you tonight, then.”


End file.
